ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 0.3.3
__NOWYSIWYG__ New Features * Invite friends more easily: There is a new menu item under "Options" called "Invite Friends". You'll find a link there that you can send on to your friends. If they register for Ikariam via this link, their first town will be placed as close to your capital as possible. * Players that have activated holiday mode, are inactive or have been banned are not included in the faith calculation any more. * Changes made to Barbarian Village: The village has been expanded from 10 to 15 levels. However, players that have already completed the last version will not see the new levels, as the resources have also been reduced. In addition, the reward has been changed so that Barbarian Village yields marble before crystal. Barbarians always have enough morale now. * Small changes made to the builder's overview. * Changes made to morale during battle: Armies do not have their own morale any more as this is now connected to the player. The detailed battle report's display has also been altered to that effect. Furthermore, the round's morale change is now listed graphically as well as in textual form (details on the mouse-over above the graphics). * Fleet behavior when arriving in a town has been changed: In the past, enemy fleets were able to sail through blockades, but now they have to be allied with the blocking fleet. Pillages and occupations that have also been started from the same island will still not be affected, as they do not need to sail through the harbor. * Defenders cannot flee from battle by sending their fighting garrison on a mission somewhere else any more. Instead, they can flee just like the attacker, i.e. they have to survive another battle round. The fighting garrison does not appear amongst the town’s troops any more, but can now be seen on the military adviser as the running mission "Garrison is defending town" or "Garrison is defending harbor". * The barracks and shipyard have been revised. Units are not completed individually any more but are only made available once the complete job has been completed. Up to 3 jobs can be commissioned at one time. * Building list for spies: Several spies can be commissioned at the same time now. Spies are not completed individually any more, but are only made available once the whole job has been completed. Up to 3 jobs can be commissioned at one time. * The size of experiments is restricted now. Previously the crystal price always increased, but now the maximum package size lies at 300.000 crystals, which corresponds to 150.000 research points. * Pillaging unit-less towns has been made easier. If a player has no units present, the battle will be over as soon as there is a breach in the wall (providing a wall exists). * Changes made to the warehouse: The amount of goods that are safe from theft has been increased from 1% to 8%. The doubling of theft security for Ambrosia has also increased correspondingly. When a player is inactive, the values are reduced back to their old values. * More high-scores: There are two new high-scores. In the "Donation" high-score, donations for extending resource sources and miracles are compared. As all players' donations are saved, you can start with exact figures here. In the "Consumption" high-score all used resources are taken into account, for buildings as well as military units. The loss of units does not lead to high-score deductions. The starting value for existing players is taken from the "Master builder" high-score plus the "Donation" high-score. * Unit upkeep has been changed. Upkeep is now deducted per hour, instead of every 20 minutes. However, upkeep is now precisely calculated according to duration of use. If, for example, an army has been en route for 30 minutes, double the upkeep is deducted for these 30 minutes. Bug Fixes None listed at the moment. Test Server Updates * Warehouse update: After further discussion, we decided to keep the number of warehouses unchanged compared to what it is now. Only the 4 biggest warehouses in a city will get the safe resources - feature, which will be downgraded from 8% of warehouse capacity to 6%. Note * This patch has been released only to the Test server at test.en.ikariam.com. The rest of the game servers were updated directly to Patch 0.3.4, which includes these changes.